Começo de Temporada
by Regine Manzato
Summary: House leva Cuddy para assistir um jogo de baseball. É a guerra, meu povo!Go Athenas, go Huddy!


**Começo de Temporada.**

Fic para a guerra Huddyvs. Hilson! Goo Huddy!!

* * *

Ele estava assistindo General Hospital quandoWilson entrou no escritório dele.

- Hank Wiggen me mandou um par de ingressos para o jogo de abertura da temporada. – Wilson falou, jogando os ingressos na mesa.

- Fui Eu que salvei a vida dele e ele manda os ingressos pra você?! Que ingrato. Devia ter deixado ele morrer.

- Eu não vou poder ir, tenho um seminário para assistir. – Wilson falou, de cara amarrada. – Infelizmente, esse seminário é realmente mais importante que o jogo.

- Ei, eu não tenho com quem ir! – House desligou a tv e se virou para encará-lo.

- Convide alguém, oras. Você tem pelo menos seisopções. – Wilson falou, querendo rir da cara do amigo, e começou a contar nos dedos. – O Chase, o Foreman, o Kutner, o Taub, a Thirteen, e a Cuddy.

- Ou eu posso chamara Cameron.

- A não ser que você queira ser morto peloChase, vá em frente. Além do mais, você mesmo falou quea Cameron é uma péssima companhia para coisas que não são do interesse dela.

- Verdade. Se duvidar ela vai acabar é se atirando pra cima de mim e, fracamente, eu já cansei de esculachar com ela.

- Então não vá. Eu já falei que não posso ir por causa do seminário.

Os dois ficaram calados, de cara amarrada, quando Cuddy entrou na sala dele.

- Tem alguma coisa para fazer no sábado à noite, _chefinha_? – House perguntou com a voz inocente e um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Na verdade tenho, _funcionário preferido_. Assistira reprise deER na tv. E nada vai me tirar de casa nesse dia. – Ela respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso, e deu um tapinha no ombro do Wilson. – Espero que não se esqueça que sábado à noite tem aquele seminário sobre câncer do colo de útero. Você vai, não vai? – Ela perguntou para ele com um olhar assassino no rosto.

- Sim, eu vou, é exatamente por isso que ele está perguntando o que você vai fazer no sábado à noite, porque eu não vou poder ir. – Wilson respondeu de cara fechada.

- Okay, eu tenho TiVo, Cuddles, posso colocaro ER pra gravar pra você. Só que para eu te fazer esse favor, eu vou cobrar favores sexuais seus em troca. – House falou malicioso.

- Há, há, há. Muitoengraçado, House. Não esqueça das suas horas na clínica hoje. – ela se virou para sair da sala dele.

- O Wiggen mandou um par de ingressos para o nossoamigo Jimmy aqui, só que ele não vai poder ir, quer ir comigo? – House perguntou de uma vez só.

- Só se for para ver osOrioles arrasarem com osYankees. Com o Jones como rebatedor oficial, o Wiggen não temchance. Sem contar queo Olson tem arremessado com muito mais velocidade que ele.

Os dois ficaram chocados. Cuddy entendendo de baseball?

- Cuddy, desde quando você entende debaseball? – House a perguntou, espantado.

- Desde quando você começou a assistirGeneral Hospital, House. Ou você acha que só você tem vícios televisivos por aqui?

- Okay. Vamos ver os Orioles _arrasarem _com osYankees. É só não deixar o Wiggen saber disso, senão ele para de mandar ingressos de cortesiapara o Jimmy boy aqui.

No dia seguinte, House estava na porta da casa dela, às oito da noite, como haviam combinado. Ela abriu a porta e mandou ele entrar.

- Boa noite, Cuddles. Wow, vejo que alguém aqui está pronta pra torcer! – Ele a olhou. Cuddy estava com umacalça jeans, uma blusa justinha e a camisa feminina dosOrioles de Baltimore, que era branco e laranja, com o nomeOlson escrito nas costas. – Não sabia que você gostava tanto debaseball.

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, House. – Ela pegou a bolsa que estava sobre o sofá e passou por ele, sua mão direita passeando maliciosa sobre o peito dele, coberto pela camisa azul amassada. – Vamos?

Ele dirigiu por meia hora pela rodovia que levava ao estádio. Chegando lá, eles passaram por todos na fila de entrada, porqueHouse cortou todo mundo com a desculpa de ser deficiente físico, e logo eles estavam bem acomodados, nas cadeiras mais próximas do campo, porém longe o suficiente para que Wiggen não os vissem ali, principalmente com Cuddy uniformizada contra osYankees.

O estádio estava lotado, noventa mil pessoas para o primeiro jogo da temporada.

Os Yankees estavam arrasando osOrioles. 6 a 4 no primeiro turno.

- É, parece que os Orioles é que serão arrasados, Cuddles. – House ofereceu pipoca para ela, depois de lhe passar um copo de suco.

- Calado, House, o Jones ainda não foi rebater. – Ela tomou um bom gole do suco e começou a comer pipoca.

- Hey, nós estamos em um estádio de , Cuddles, eu posso falar o quanto eu quiser, quando eu bem entender. – Ele roubou um pouco de pipoca dela.

- Só não se esqueça que você está sentado com vários torcedores dosOrioles aqui, House, não comece a gritar _'Go, Yankees'_como umacheerleader assanhada porque a coisa vai ficar feia pro seu lado. Ela lhe sorriu. Um sorriso descontraído, relaxado.

- Tudo bem, eu já consegui o que eu queria mesmo. Tirar você do PPTH já foi uma vitória.

- Não começa, House. – Ela olhou para o lado, embaraçada.

- Não, é sério, você precisa relaxar. Passa a pipoca pra cá. – Ele tomou o saco de pipoca da mão dela.

- House, devolve minha pipoca!

- Não, fui eu que comprei.

- Com o meu dinheiro.

- Mesmo assim, eu que movi o meu traseiro manco até a lanchonete para comprar a pipoca. Isso me faz mais merecedor dela do que você, que ficou sentada aí o tempo todo.

- Fine. – Ela olhou para o campo, emburrada. Ainda faltavam dez minutos para o segundo turno começar.

- Cuddles...- Ele a chamou, bem baixinho.

- O que é? – Ela não olhou para ele.

- Cuuuuddles...

- O queé, Greg? – Ela o olhou. Ele segurava uma pipoca na mão, e tinha um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

- Você quer pipoca? – Ele perguntou, aproximando a pipoca bem perto dos lábios dela.

- Pára.

- É só dizer que sim. – Ele provocou.

- Não.

- Eu sei que você quer. Peça com carinho, CuddleCakes, e o G-Man aqui te dá a pipoquinha na boquinha. – Algumas pessoas perto deles riram. – Quer ou não quer?

Ela sorriu, e abriu a boca. Ele depositou a pipoca na boca dela, e deixou o dedo passear de leve sobre os lábios dela. Ela encarava aqueles olhos da cor do céu. E ele pegou outra pipoca para dar para ela, e ela abriu a boca. Dessa vez, ela chupou o dedo dele, vagarosamente, tirando sal dele.

- Sua tarada, eu só estava te dando uma pipoca.

- Seu pervertido. Eu só estava tirando o sal do seu dedo. – Ela respondeu, sem se abalar com o comentário dele.

O segundo turno começou, e osOrioles começaram a virar o jogo.

A cada boa rebatida do cara do Baltimore, Cuddy gritava de excitação.

O segundo turno se encaminhava para um final tenso. 12 para osYankees, com quatro excelentesbolas lançadas por Wiggen, e 12 para osOrioles, que fizeram apenas duas boas rebatidascom Jones e Robert´s. Agora era a hora da verdade. Wiggen arremessando, e Jones rebatendo. Se Jones rebatesse vagarosamente, Wiggen teria que se jogar no chão para pegá-la e não deixar que o rebatedor chegasse napróxima base. Mas casoJones tivesse a coragem de rebater com força... bem, o negócio era torcer para ele mandar a bola para fora do campo, ou correr muito antes que os jogadores dosYankees fizessem a recepção. Ambas escolhas eram arriscadas, e Cuddy estava desesperada, mordendo a cola da camisa branco e laranja. House a observava, incrédulo por perceber que sim, ele realmente não conhecia muita coisa de Cuddy. Anos de amizade e ele jamais imaginou que ela fosse tão fanática por baseball. Ela mordia a gola da camisa, e estava com os punhos fechados e, delicadamente, House alcançou a mão direita dela e ela entrelaçou seus dedos finos nos dele, sem olhá-lo.

Wiggen arremessou. Era uma ótima bola, rápida, curva, e Jones teve que pensar rápido. Naquele mísero segundo, em que a bola saiu da mão de Wiggen e fez seu caminho para Jones, o estádio silenciou, Cuddy apertou com força a mão de House e o barulho do taco cortando o ar e batendo na bola foi ouvido por todo o estádio. Força.

- Manda pra foooooooooooraaa!! – Cuddy gritou a plenos pulmões, e House não percebeu que ela não fora a única. Aliás, onde foram parar os outros 89.998 torcedores, mesmo? Tudo o que ele podia ver e sentir, era ela ali, apertando sua mão em agonia, e gritando.

A bolinha branca subiu, subiu, subiu e então começou a cair, quase em câmera lenta, preguiçosamente se dirigindo para fora do alcance dos jogadores dos Yankees, e o telão mostrou Jones correndo alegremente para a segunda base, certo que sua rebatida tinha acabado com o jogo.

Turns out that the ball caiu, de fato, no meio da galera, e um cara fortão e careca levantou a luva, feliz da vida, ao mostrar a bolinha aninhada ali, como um bebê no berço. O estádio inteiro aplaudiu quando a câmera focalizou o fortão, e Cuddy berrou a plenos pulmões, feliz da vida que os Orioles tinham ganhado o jogo.

No calor do momento e da empolgação, Cuddy agarrou House pelo pescoço e o beijou.

Mas não um beijo qualquer. Aquele tipo de beijo que você dá na pessoa amada quando descobre que está grávida, ou quando você descobre que passou no vestibular, ou quando... bem, você entendeu o tipo de beijo, né?!

E também é aquele tipo de beijo que você se lembra, no meio da coisa, quem você é, quem você está beijando e que você, de fato, não deveria estar beijando aquela pessoa.

Eventualmente, Cuddy também se lembrou.

- Desculpe, House. Eu... eu me empolguei. – Ela estava roxa de vergonha.

- Tudo bem, Cuddles. É bom saber que você se empolga assim. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Bem, o jogo acabou, nós já podemos ir. – Ela nem olhou para ele e foi se dirigindo para o portão de saída.

- Eu vou comprar os ingressos para todos os próximos jogos dos Orioles, tá?! – Ele falou em voz alta e começou a seguí-la.

Eles entraram no carro, e o silêncio constrangedor preencheu o pequeno ambiente. Ele começou a dirigir, com vários comentários mordazes sobre o beijo dela se formando em sua mente, mas ele estava segurando a língua.

Ela, por outro lado, estava envergonhada, sem saber o que pensar, ou falar para ele, para amenizar a situação. Mas se ela falasse alguma bobagem... bem, ele já tinha fatos suficientes para chantageá-la pelo resto da vida.

- Eu quero jantar. - Eventualmente, alguém tinha que falar alguma coisa, e ele resolveu ser o primeiro.

- Tudo bem.

Eles pararam em um restaurante não muito longe do Hospital, e pediram um jantar simples, e um vinho tinto. Cuddy ainda não tinha conseguido encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- Cuddy...

- Não começa, House eu não deveria ter feito isso. Será que nós podemos simplesmente comer nosso jantar e você me levar para casa? Obrigada.

House ficou calado. O jantar chegou, e o maître apresentou o vinho para House. Cuddy observou quando ele acenou com a cabeça e o maître despejou o vinho na taça e a alcançou para House prová-lo. Ele sentiu o aroma, e então girou a taça, mexendo o vinho suavemente antes de tomar um gole e passar a língua levemente pelos lábios, saboreando o líquido.

O maître parecia suar ligeiramente, a expectativa consumindo-o. Quando House acenou, aceitando o vinho, ele suspirou em alívio e colocou a garrafa no balde de gelo e se retirou.

Sim, aquele filho-da-puta sentado à sua frente sabia ser extremamente sensual até para provar um vinho.

Ele a serviu uma taça e a depositou na frente do prato dela.

Ela tomou um gole e secou a boca no guardanapo.

- Cuddy... Não, agora você vai me ouvir. – Ele levantou a mão e não deixou que ela o interrompesse. – Sobre o beijo. Está tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem, você não precisa ficar como uma virgem antes da primeira transa. Se você quer esquecer o que aconteceu, tudo bem, euesqueço, and we move on.

- Sim, é o que eu quero, obrigada House. – Ela finalmente olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis. – Por que você está assim, tão... tão..

- Charmoso? Eu sempre fui, você que se faz de cega.

- Educado. Essa é a palavra.

- Educado? Eu sempre fui educado, Cuddy.

- Não. Você abusa sentimentalmente das pessoas, você as insulta, você as humilha. Você nunca é gentil, compreensivo, educado. Eu não conheço esse seu lado, e isso me assusta. – Ela vomitou as palavras, sem poder se conter.

- Bem, eu só estava tentando te deixar à vontade. – Ele falou meio à contra gosto, meio irritado, meio que esperando por aquilo.

- Você afasta as pessoas de perto de você, você as engana, as ofende, você não tenta deixá-las à vontade, House. – Ela olhou incrédula para ele.

- É, Cuddy. Eu sou assim mesmo, eu faço tudo isso que você falou, eu afasto os outros de mim, eu xingo, ofendo, humilho, insulto. Eu sou exatamente assim. – Ele contou nos dedos, e a encarou. – Feliz agora, de reencontrar o bom e velho, House? – Ele virou a taça de vinho.

- Então porque você estava tentando me 'deixar à vontade'? – Talvez ela tenha ido longe demais.

- Porque, eventualmente, o velho e misantropo House se, se apaixona. Mas quem liga para isso? Quem liga pra o que o babaca, arrogante e insensível do House pensa?

Okay, aquilo era, definitivamente a última coisa que ela esperava.

Ele jogou o guardanapo e algumas notas de vinte dólares sobre a mesa e levantou.

- Eu vou para o carro, não tenha pressa em terminar seu jantar. – Ele saiu sem olhar para ela.

Ela terminou de tomar o vinho e seguiu para o carro, respirando fundo ao abrir a porta do carro.

- Eu vou para a minha casa e você pode levar o meu carro para a sua. – Ele falou, olhando para o horizonte, e então ligou o carro e saiu.

Eles seguiram em silêncio, mas pouco antes de chegaram à casa dele, ela respirou fundo e falou. – Vá direto para a minha casa, por favor. Ele acenou com a cabeça e continuou o caminho até a casa dela.

Quando eles chegaram, ele desligou o carro e continuou sentado, olhando para a frente.

- Nós precisamos conversar, quer fazer o favor de entrar comigo? – Ela falou e saiu do carro, esperando que ele a seguisse.

Quando ela colocou a chave na fechadura, ela ouviu a porta do carro dele fechar. Ela abriu a porta, e a segurou para ele passar. Ele tirou o casaco, pendurou no gancho e rumou para a sala de estar dela.

Ela foi para o quarto, largou a bolsa na cama e começou a se trocar.A noite seria longa. E possivelmente nada prazerosa.

Ele serviu um pouco de vinho para si mesmo e sentou no sofá, se preparando para a batalha. _Maldita hora que ele tinha que ter falado aquilo para ela._

Ela voltou à sala, vestindo um agasalho cinza, escrito "Michigan" em vermelho e uma calça de moleton.

- O Wilson tem um desses. O meu eu perdi, pouco antes da formatura. – Ele comentou, apontando para o agasalho dela.

- Eu sei. Eu roubei de você na noite que nós... na noite que nós...

- Transamos, Lees. Eu sei. Eu sempre soube que você tinha pegado ele de mim, e passei vinte anos esperando você ter a cara de pau de me devolver, mas, pensando bem, ele fica mais bonito em você do que em mim.

- House... Greg. O que aconteceu conosco? – Ela sentou na frente dele, na mesinha de centro. Sua voz estava triste, cansada.

- Não sei, Cuddles. Mas eu gostava mais quando eu falava do seu corpo sem me sentir estranho. Quando tudo o que eu queria era simplesmente levar você pra cama e entrar no maravilhoso mundo no meio das suas pernas. – Ele suspirou, e olhou para a janela. – Eu acho que caí na besteira de me apaixonar por você.

- Greg, você sabe que não vai funcionar. Nós já passamos por isso antes, e foi doloroso.

- Sim, eu seiLees. Mas você não acha que eu já tentei esquecer isso? Eu já fiz isso. E acabei quase indo para a cadeia. A verdade é que eu deveria mesmo ter ido para a cadeia, mas você foi e estragou tudo. – Ele levantou e caminhou em direção à porta.

Ela levantou e o segurou pelo braço.

- Nós não vamos deixar isso assim, Greg. Você não pode falar tudo isso para mim e me deixar com tudo isso nas mãos.

- E o que nós vamos fazer, Lisa?

Ela soltou o braço dele. Ambos suspiraram. Ele continuou andando para a porta. – Eu vou embora. Te vejo na segunda.

Antes dele conseguir colocar a mão na maçaneta, ela correu e se colocou na frente da porta.

- Eu falei que você não vai sair e me deixar assim. – Ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou.

Ele ficou parado, e estranhamente, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ela percebeu que ele não a beijou de volta, e se afastou dele.

- Você não me quer... – Ela tentou não chorar, mas foi em vão.

- Não. Lees, eu não...

- Pode ir, House. Não há mais nada para se falar ou fazer, você escolheu. – Ela abriu a porta e deu espaço para ele passar. Ele se aproximou da porta, mas não saiu. Segurou na mão dela e carinhosamente ele a fez fechar a porta.

- Eu achei que você tinha escolhido isso. Pelo visto, nós achamos demais e não concluímos nothing at all. – Ele a pressionou na porta, e foi a vez dela de ficar sem reação quando ele a beijou. – Eu querovocê, Lees. Eu quero você mais que tudo nessa droga de vida. Porque você me fez perceber que eu posso amar alguém novamente. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos dela, que antes eram de tristeza, se transformassem em lágrimas de emoção.

Ela enlaçou, mas uma vez os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou. Dessa vez, ambos sabiam o que fazer, e as mãos dele começaram a passear pelo moleton dela, e ele percebeu que ela não vestia mais nada sob ele.

Será que é hoje que eu vou ter o meu moleton de volta? – Ele perguntou enquanto beijava a orelha dela.

- Huuum.. se você for um bom menino... eu posso até pensar em te devolver.

Ela pegou na mão dele e o levou para seu quarto. Ele sentou na cama, e ela arrancou o moleton, deixando que ele visse seus seios. Ela ajoelhou na cama, na frente dele, e ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto ela abria lentamente os botões da camisa dele e tirava a camiseta cinza.

Ela passava as mãos lentamente sobre o peito dele, sentindo cada músculo, a barriga. Ele começou a beijar os ombros dela, enquanto passava as mãos sobre os seios dela, acariciando-os, arrancando gemidos de prazer dela. Quando ele lambeu um dos mamilos, ela soltou um gemido alto, e jogou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo mais acessibilidade para a boca dele.

Ele a empurrou gentilmente para a cama, ficando por cima dela. As mãos dele passeavam livremente sobre o corpo dela, até encontrarem o elástico da calça que ela vestia. Ele puxou a calça para baixo, vagarosamente, trazendo a calcinha junto. Ela gemeu alto, e ele a observou, ali, completamente excitada e nua.

Ele levantou uma das pernas dela, e colocou a cabeça ali. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma de sua essência, e ela gemeu ainda mais quando ele esfregou, gentilmente a barba nas coxas dela, levando-a à loucura. Ele abriu os grandes lábios dela e passou a língua em seu clitóris, já completamente excitado com o fato dele estar ali. Ele lambeu lentamente, e penetrou um dedo, com movimentos de vai-e-vem, enquanto a língua subia e descia.

Em pouco tempo, ela gozou.

Ele então, voltou a beijar o corpo dela, até as bocas se encontrarem. Ela o beijou com paixão, e ele sentiu o corpo suado dela tremer, quando a calça dele roçou entre as pernas dela. Ela levantou, e passou a mãos sobre o volume sob a calça. Lentamente, ela abriu o zíper, e ele a ajudou a tirá-la. Ele usava uma cueca boxer, cinza, que cobria boa parte da cicatriz dele. Antes de tirá-la, ela olhou para ele e o beijou mais uma vez, quando ele, instintivamente, colocou a mão sobre a cicatriz, tentando, em vão, escondê-la de Cuddy.

Foi a vez dela de deitá-lo na cama, e beijar todo o corpo dele. Quando as mãos dela seguraram a parte de cima da cueca, ele gemeu. Ela tirou a cueca dele lentamente, e segurou o pênis excitado dele. Lentamente, ela foi depositando leves beijos na ponta, levemente molhada por pequenas gotas de sêmen que saíam. Ela passou as mãos pelos testículos dele, depois começou a acariciar toda a sua extensão. Ele soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer, e ela pôde senti-lo pulsando em sua mão. Então, finalmente, ela o colocou na boca, sentindo o gosto salgado dele, sugando-o com paixão. Subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo, fazendo soltar gemidos altos, dessa vez. Quando ela percebeu que ele logo chegaria ao clímax, ela parou, e posicionou-o na entrada de sua vagina. Ela deu um sorriso para ele e vagarosamente sentou, sentindo que ele a preenchia completamente, ambos gemendo e suspirando de prazer. Ele se sentou, e ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e ali eles ficaram, parados, saboreando o prazer de serem, novamente, um só corpo. Unidos, conectados, juntos.

Ela o beijou, e ele a virou, deitando-a na cama.

Ela colocou as pernas nos ombros dele, e ele começou a estocá-la, aumentando a intensidade aos poucos. Os corpos suados, um com o gosto do outro na boca, os movimentos ritmados, o som dos corpos se encontrando, e ela gozou, pela segunda vez naquela noite, primeiro que ele. Ele observou quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e todos os músculos do corpo dela se resetaram, e os olhos dela apertados, sem prazer, volúpia. Ele sorriu e continuou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Não demorou muito para ele também gozar, com uma última e forte estocada, e ela deixou que ele espirrasse seu sêmen dentro dela.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, ela baixou as pernas, mas não o largou, envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, fazendo com que ele descansasse os ombros largando seu peso sobre ela.

A sensação de preenchimento não passou, mesmo vários minutos depois do orgasmo ter passado.

- Então... posso comprar os ingressos do próximo jogo dos Orioles? – Ele falou sonolento, ao aconchegá-la em seu abraço.

- Hum-hum. Estou vendo que esta vai ser uma ótima temporada para nós. – Ela respondeu, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- E sem nenhuma bola fora. – ele respondeu, rindo.

- Com uma tacada dessas?? Acho difícil alguém te segurar.

- Você consegue. Você sempre soube me manter bem aconchegado na sua luva.

- Greg?

- Hum?

- Calado.

- Okay.

**by Regine Manzato - 2008**

* * *


End file.
